Talk:Security Zeppelin
Smaller ones. I dont know if these little zeppelins should be named security zeppelins D: These belong to The Founders, so they kinda can't attack etc. Remove it or not? User:XXIsonXx 21:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, they have their own health bar and can attack with rockets. Besides, they're still a part of BioShock Infinite, so I think this article should stay. --Willbachbakal 23:15, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Little Zeppelins? That's the only part that really confuses me. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 23:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Achievement * Who bets there is going to be one for destroying one from the insiden. Bet it will be called Belly of the Beast Animeman7890 (talk) 10:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Isnt the game kind of Schizoid ? Zepplins at the same time you have those floating barges. Quantum something-or-others holding up the City, but you still see the balloons (underneath) in many places.... The whole city would need the future tech stuff to float from its inception in (or before)1893 so why have the mixed bag of technologies ??? Personal floating devices might have been a good game gimmick (rocket belts with a quantum whatzit to hold you up...) I dont know, the original stuff shown in the original trailers looked more cohesive (and less fantasy driven) and then they changed things several times and probably then ran out of time/money. - And are these actually 'Zeppelins' ???? (which was a brand name manufactured by the Luftschiffbau Zeppelin Company of Germany). Otherwise they should be called Airships or Dirigibles or Aerostat which is the generic term. ---- —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 15:03, February 6, 2014 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Our Loss : "In early demos of BioShock Infinite, it seemed they had a more unscripted roll in the game, this is removed from the game except for in the ending sequence on The Hand of The Prophet, were their can be multiple options of sandboxy gameplay to dispose of the Zeppelins. 08:10, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Combat Zeppelins This is a little project I have been working on the past few days. Thought I would put it in Talk before going live with it. There really isn't enough to make it worth it's own page so I think it would fit in with the Security Zeppelins. I have tried to keep the speculation to a minimum but with so little in the way of hard info it's hard. I have tired to keep what speculation there is in the realm of being A to B logical deductions. This is still a work in progress. Combat Zeppelins A class of zeppelin related to the Security Zeppelin is the Combat Zeppelin. This class of airship seem to be very rare in Columbia with only two examples seen by the player, the Hand of the Prophet and The OPS Zeal. And the OPS Zeal may not exist in the main storyline since it is seen only in the Clash in the Clouds DLC. The greatest difference between the Combat Zeppelins and all other zeppelins is their size. The Hand of the Prophet is hundreds of feet long and has multiple decks. Combat Zeppelins also have a different layout compared to other zeppelins used in Columbia. The area that would be considered the envelope (the large gas filled upper portion of the craft) on normal zeppelins is taken up by the zeppelin's systems. Everything from weapons to power plants to living quarters for the crew. Another major difference from normal zeppelins is the shape of the Combat Zeppelins. Columbia's Combat Zeppelins are very short with rather blunt ends, like that of a pill, rather than the long cylinder shape seen in craft like the Hindenburg. One last difference is that there is a desk on the top of the craft. This top deck area is not unlike the main deck of a ocean going ship. The Hand of the Prophet The Hand of the Prophet, Comstock's Flagship is the largest zeppelin seen in the game and very likely the largest craft in Columbia. On each side of the craft are three wing like structures. It is doubtful that this wings give any lift but two large engines are mounted on them. These wings also have control surfaces on them. Mounted on each side of the ship are ten very large caliber cannon. Being mounted in the main body of the ship in a broadside configuration. Since these gun are not mounted in turrets they have almost no travers and at best a very limited elevation. These guns are never seen being used in the game. The only other weapons externally mounted on the Hand of the Prophet are four Gun Automaton, but these weapons seem more intended to fight attempted boarders rather than attacking enemy craft. For additional security two Rocket Automaton are mounted internally on an upper deck. At the bottom of the ship is a large docking area for Gunships. This docking bay makes it easy for personnel and cargo to be transported to and from the ship. All over the hull of the ship are Sky-Line that hold drop pods for Motorized Patriots. There are two Pod Launching Bays, one at the bow and the other at the stern. Mounted on the top deck towards the read is the ship’s superstructure which contains bridge, Comstock’s quarters and office and a sanctuary. The bridge is mounted very high in the superstructure and has looks down on the top deck. Scattered throughout the ship are storage areas, work shops for the construction of Motorized Patriot, sleeping quarters for the crew and machinery spaces. The Hand of the Prophet is constructed mostly of wood and steel. While the hull is metal, many decks and internal walls are wooden or have some wooden sections. Despite being a warship the Hand of the Prophet does not seem to be well armored. In many places, the hull is only a few inches thick if that. There is no reliable way to estimate how heavy the Hand of the Prophet is but it certainly masses several thousand tons. This makes it similar in weight to navel cruisers of the time period. The Hand of the Prophet’s main purpose is to act as Comstock’s flagship and mobile command center. But it can also act as a flying carrier for Gunships and it can ensemble and drop large numbers of pods containing Motorized Patriots. The heavy guns mounted on the sides of the ship appear to be intended for the bombardment of surface targets, not airborne targets. The lack of armor would seem to point towards the Hand of the Prophet not being a front line warship, but a command ship with the capability of attacking and destroying ground targets thought direct bombardment or the deploying Motorized Patriots. Heavier armor may not have been deemed necessary since there are few weapons that could fire on the ship because of it’s altitude. The OPS Zeal The amount of information on this ship is very limited as we see only the top portion of the ship while it docked in Finkton and it could still be under construction, though it looks nearly finished. The shape of the OPS Zeal is similar to that of the Hand of the Prophet. However the Zeal is a smaller craft and differs in it’s design in a number of respects. On each side of the Zeal is a single wing with a large engine mounted on it. This engine is similar to the ones used on the Hand of the Prophet. Like the Columbia flagship, the Zeal has a large top deck with the ships superstructure mounted to the rear of the vessel. Near the center of the top deck is a large island with a pair of Fright Hooks on it. Given that this island blocks much of the view forward from the bridge the top portion of this island may be there to help with the ships construction. Unlike the Hand of the Prophet the Zeal does not seem to have skylines mounted on it’s hull. The known armament of the Zeal is mounted on the top deck or on the superstructure. The ship’s main guns are mounted in four turrets, two to a side, who’s firing arcs are to the side of the ship. None of these turrets can fire straight ahead or to the rear. In each of the turrets are two very large caliber guns. These turrets are to small to be manned so they certainly have an automated loading systems. The turrets are either controlled remotely or there is an automaton that aims and fires the guns. All turrets have a large antenna on them, but it’s purpose is unknown. In addition to the main guns there are four smaller turrets, two to each side that mount smaller guns. Two of these turrets are mounted near the front of the ship slightly below the level of the top deck. These are mid sized gun smaller than main guns and could be in the 4 to 5 inch range. The last pair of turrets are mounted on either side of the bridge. The caliber of guns are the smallest of all and seem to be between 20 and 40 millimeter. Like the main gun turrets these secondary turrets are too small to be manned by a human being. Given the size of the Zeal and the inability to see the entire ship in normal game play it is very likely that there are additional weapon system and or a docking bay for gunboats. We can be sure that no weapons are mounted on the side of the ship as they are with the Hand of the Prophet though. The Zeal seems to be more heavily armored than the Hand of the Prophet, but it is hard to know for sure since we cannot get below decks. The hull of the Zeal is made of riveted steel but like most navel ships of the area the decks are made of wood. While smaller than the Hand of the Prophet the Zeal should still mass over one thousand tons when fully loaded. Given the known armament of the Zeal it is likely this ship was meant to attack and destroy other zeppelins. Given the lack of knowledge on the ships other weapons there is the possibility it has the capability to attack ground targets as well. sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:13, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Boarding the zeppelins during the final fight on the Hand of the Prophet Has anyone actually done this? Do we have any proof, any footage of those Vox Populi zeppelins being boarded and destroyed manually by the player during Infinite's final battle? If not, then who wrote it? I swear those zeppelins are not built as fully interactive stages that the player can access, even if one is at the highest point of the command deck using the sky-line there is no prompt to land on them. The only way to destroy them is using Songbird. If someone can show me evidence of the contrary regarding this, fine. If not, then I'm going to delete this statement. (Relativus (talk) 16:09, June 11, 2017 (UTC)) : I can recall doing this in a replay. However, my memory is sketchy on this, but what sets this 'recall' apart from other fabrications is that I clearly remember thinking that it was not really worth the effort. It's a trade-off between having the Songbird take them down and mowing down the Vox on the deck of the Hand of the Prophet, where I've found that the Songbird is more effective at destroying the zeppelins and barges versus him crashing down on the deck. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 17:35, June 11, 2017 (UTC) ::I have done this. Finding a point to hook to is a bit of a problem, but you can do it. There are no Vox on the zeppelin so you can just destroy the engine. Kill them with Songbird IS a lot faster. sm --Solarmech (talk) 17:44, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Huh, well thanks for the info guys. I never thought it was possible before but I will try to board them in my next playthrough. (Relativus (talk) 17:48, June 11, 2017 (UTC))